Theory of Mew Vs Belief In Arceus
by SpyroAgain
Summary: A parody on God vs. Evolution... Not to be taken seriously... Enjoy!


Arceus Vs. Mew

After a hard day's work at the office, two co-workers walk into an elevator and wait for their floor. "Man, thank Arceus that day is over huh?" said Bill with a sigh of relief.

Tom raised an eyebrow, "You can't tell me that you actually believe Arceus exists, do you?"

Bill looked over shocked and said, "Oh come on now. And I suppose you think that all pokémon originated from Mew?"

"Of course I do!" Tom said confidentally. "There's so much evidence! It's obvious Mew was the originator of pokémon."

Bill scoffed, "Right, because it supposedly has the DNA of every pokémon. How do they know that if nobody's ever actually caught Mew?"

Tom asked "Well how do you explain Mewtwo? They found ancient DNA of Mew and made Mewtwo, didn't they?"

Bill said "First of all, how could they have found DNA of Mew unless Mew died or there are more than one Mew?"

Tom shrugged, "There could be more than one, you don't know there aren't."

Bill continued "Secondly, how do you even know Mewtwo even actually exists? You've never seen it have you?"

"No, but there are more than one person who says they have. And I know someone who has!" Bill exclaimed.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really! In the Cerulean Cave!"

"And you believe this guy?" Bill said doubtfully.

"He's my brother's best friend's cousin's ex-wife's brother-in-law. I think I can believe him." Tom said watching the lights on the elevator as it went down the buttons on the panel.

"Sure you can." Bill said rolling his eyes.

The elevator doors opened and they both walked out into the lobby. "Oh yeah? Well what about Arceus and that dumb egg?" Tom said, heading for the exit.

"That's not dumb!" Bill said slightly offended.

Tom laughed, "An egg that just so happened to have been there when nothing else existed, that's not dumb? Hey, who came first: Arceus or the egg?"

"Not funny." Bill said seriously.

"It's hilarious." Tom said smiling.

They both turned as they heard "I thought it was pretty funny."

"Shut up John, nobody asked you." Bill said as they headed out the doors. Then he turned to Tom pointing around and saying "Signs of Arceus's presence are all around us if you would just look for them."

"Yeah, Arceus and its one thousand arms right?" Tom said walking toward the parking lot.

"Yes!"

"And how can it have one thousand arms yet all illustrations show legs and that gimpy little fence it's wearing? Where are its arms?" Tom pointed out.

Bill retorted "How can you explain how complex all pokémon are? Did Mew multiply itself and evolve into them all? Have you ever seen or heard of Mew being able to evolve?"

"A huge portion of pokémon evolve and you can't deny that," Tom said confidently. "And new pokémon are being discovered all the time. They're obviously evolving into new species and it all started from Mew."

"So you've seen Mew fly around evolving pokémon into entirely new species?" Bill said sarcastically.

"And you've seen Arceus's one thousand arms just casually placing those new pokemon onto the Earth?" Tom said looking into the sky.

Bill put up his index finger and asked "How could Mew possibly evolve into all those different pokémon when 'supposedly' it's only a psychic type pokémon? Arceus can and is all pokémon types."

Tom furrowed his eyebrows, "Mew can be other types! It knows the move Reflect Type and Transform and Arceus doesn't! And Mew knows every move. Arceus sure doesn't does it?"

As they entered into the parking lot, Bill asked "No, but Mew doesn't know Judgement does it? Arceus and the move Judgement can be any type that Arceus's plate is."

Tom raised his arms inquisitively, "And what about those supposed plates? You have proof that those plates make Arceus change types? How come those plates don't affect any other pokémon like that?"

"Because Arceus is special!" Bill said matter-of-factually. "He's the alpha pokémon with the ability Multitype."

"How come Arceus doesn't have all of the abilities then?" Tom questioned.

"Same thing can be asked about Mew," Bill said as they were both starting to head to their seperate vehicles. "Mew is supposed to only have the ability Synchronize. How do they even know that Mew has Synchronize? They can tell all of that information from the one sample of DNA they found?"

"At least they actually found Mew's DNA." Tom said as he reached his car. "And Arceus supposedly made not just all pokémon but the entire world. How come humans don't have abilities, types, and attacks?"

Bill put his key into the lock of his truck, "If Arceus didn't create it all then where did it all come from? Mew? Mew's not a creator, Mew's supposed to be the New Specie pokémon."

Tom gave up, saying "You know what? You're hopeless. You'll never take your head out of the clouds."

"Same to you buddy," Bill said as he got in his car and they both drove off on their own seperate paths.

* * *

><p>So I'm hoping I don't get like a nasty rep for my first ever storyone shot being a parody on God Vs. Evolution, but I've had this thing stuck in my head for I don't know how long. I thought this thing up when I first found out they made a "god" pokémon and have been thinking about it ever since. No I'm not trying to say anything about God or evolution, I'm not stating my belief or making fun of anybody else's; I am not saying that either of them is better dependent on the automobile they own, or that John sided with either of them just because he found the statement funny. This is not supposed to be taken seriously, it's just a joke... You know... Ha ha! Funny... So yeah... It's my first story dudes :]

* * *

><p>Okay well... I'm resubmitting this because apparently I didn't read the rules on the formatting correctly... But now that i fixed it... Here it is! My first... and a half... fanfic! :D<p> 


End file.
